User talk:HermesDude
Why... NEW Category Please do not create a category without Admin consent and please do not remove the deletion banner i added to the page Leave me a Message Edits 11:28, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Sig Ok and heres your sig just type in your signature bar which is in make sure you uncheck custom sig and just pop the code in Hope you like it Talk Edits 11:23, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Joining Please send this form to the CBN President and we will discuss your job A Underlined Word means change it to your name/job Caribbean Broadcasting News Joining Form'' ' 'I Jason Yelloweagle, ' '''Would like to join the Caribbean Broadcasting News as a Company Spokesman' *'I Promise to Report the Truth and nothing but the Truth' *'I Promise to Not to Taint my Reports with Bais Opinions' *'Swear to be Loyal and Truthful to the Company' *'Please may I join as my Prefered Job if not the President will Message me Back with the Next Best Job!' Signed ' Jason Yelloweagle 17:46, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Warning I noticed that you added the guild category to a page that had NOTHING to do with guilds. This is against the wiki rules. Gaining unfair reputation is against our rules. And since it is in the rules. You are being given a warning. Ok Ok so I can't do that.. I'll go back to the pages and undo what I do sorry didn't know. Here Here's the code: ''Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 20:27, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Testing Thx :) ''Jason YelloweagleTalk Edits 13:23, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Jason you need to type -- Talk Edits 05:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Umm I cant, im sorry but i truly cant. Jim Logan The Final Renegade 16:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:CBN Yes sorry about the delay as I am creating others things on this wiki. I will say now that you are in as your desired job. Congratulations and welcome to the team! Regards Lord Usman Strider CBN President 17:09, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Use this! Oh cool! one problem need the code lol# CBN member You're that kid, Hippie, aren't you?--''Shade'' 18:52, May 27, 2011 (UTC) No I'm not I was hired by him in game to make those pages but now he needs me to make tons of blogs so I quit. A admin already deleted the pages if you want to know. coding sigs i can do but i will need admin to do the rest of the coding Talk Edits 09:24, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Could if I could I'm at my mom's clinic if you paid attention to the cafe wiki. It's ok I'm crabby cause I can't be on, it's ok Jas. Banner thingy Code: HolyCity| add job here (don't forget the before and after) Here's the banner thingy. United Caribbean Army I am recruiting people for my guild, United Caribbean Army. I was wondering if you would like to join. If not please tell me if you know anyone who would. --[[User:Takeshidude|'The One And Only Guitar Hero ]] [[User talk:Takeshidude|Talk to TOAOGH']] You can't believe everything online, that's what started WW1 14:59, June 9, 2011 (UTC) done :) here you go the code is: Preview -- Talk 15:47, June 10, 2011 (UTC)